


Everything is New

by AmandaPandapple



Series: Show Me [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: High School, M/M, i'll also be posting this on my Tumblr, you can send me prompts over there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaPandapple/pseuds/AmandaPandapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous Prompt: A Destiel high school where (this is an odd one) Cas had pretty much lived alone in the woods his whole life, until Bobby finds him, and brings him back to live with him (and teaches him about 'normal human' things). Where eventually he ends up attending the local high school (not long after he is found) where he meets Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything is New

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more to this, but in a series of works. Stay tuned!

He’s much more comfortable laying on the floor still. Curled up under the bed, or in the closet. Sometimes he sneaks out at night to lay on the cold damp ground, or in the trees. It’s much better. Comfortable. Familiar.

Laying in a soft bed that feels like quicksand and he’s going to sink into it and suffocate was hard to get used to. He’s still not used to it.

He’s definitely not used to being in an actual house. The one he fashioned was mostly a hole in a tree. He missed his tree.

He still has somewhat disdain for Bobby taking him, but Bobby feeds him well, and is nice. Bobby gives him clothes that keep him warm, which is nice, but sometimes they’re mostly itchy. Bobby has also taught him so many things about a world that’s been around him all this time. So many fascinating things that he doesn’t know where to start.

The first thing he learned to do was draw, although, he could already do that, but now he could make color. It was the only way him and Bobby could communicate for the first few days. He didn’t so much learn to speak, as to remember. It had been so long that he spoke to anyone that he’d forgotten all together.

He’s still not 100% on how to say things, or put words in the right order, but the point gets across.

He didn’t know how long him and Bobby were at it with learning, because that’s all Bobby had him do. Learning to speak, to read, to use utensils, to dress, to use the toilet, even bathe ‘properly’ which he still isn’t sure of.

Bobby also taught him how to read a calendar, and he’s been hoarding them ever since. Bobby said one was enough, but he wanted more. He liked the pictures, and he really wanted to keep track of the days now.

Now it didn’t feel like everything bled into one. He learned that he’d been with Bobby for six months. Six months of learning, and yet Bobby hasn’t taken him out to see other people. He still doesn’t know what another person looks like except for Bobby, himself, and Bobby’s friend Jody.

After seven months of being kept away in Bobby’s house, Bobby tell him he’s going to school. He wasn’t sure why he needed to go, but Bobby tells him everyone his age goes.

He’s actually pretty excited to see other people, and others his own age. He wondered if there were any like him, and he didn’t ask Bobby this because he was afraid of the answer.

Bobby set him up with everything he needed for the morning, and he just stared at the bag and clothes folded neatly on the chair. He was too nervous, that his room felt too small again. He opened one of his windows and snuck out.

He thought Bobby would have enforced locking him in, but he learned pretty quickly that he was nowhere near his home. He’s tried to run away three times before he realized he was too far away from his tree.

Tonight, he needed his home. He needed his tree. He needed to smell the earth up close and soothe him to sleep. He managed to find a tree smelling similar to his, and laid among into roots inhaling deeply to fall asleep.

“Castiel!” He heard Bobby yelling. He didn’t go far, but he knew Bobby wouldn’t be happy. Especially when he knew he was covered in dirt and leaves.

He jumped to his feet, and ran back to the house. Bobby stood there on the back porch with an unamused expression. “Shower and get dressed. I’ve got breakfast waiting.”

“Sorry.” He simply said, and Bobby made a gruff sound of disapproval. He rolled his eyes though, because Bobby can get mad at him, but he never felt guilt from it.

He showered quickly, and dressed in clothes that itched his neck. He’d have to tell Bobby, because Bobby would fix his clothes if he didn’t like them.

He also must have tied his shoes three times because they were either too loose or too tight. He then ran to the kitchen to eat. This had to be the only real thing he liked about being at Bobby’s, the food. He ate fast and a lot, even when Bobby told him to slow down.

“Cas, I want you to behave today,” Bobby started, “I need you to understand that you can’t leave the building-” He had to interrupt though, because how many times do they have to go over this?

“I know! Do not leave. Got it.” He rolled his eyes, and shoved more food in his mouth. Bobby looked displeased by the way he ate, but at least he was using a fork!

He scratched at his neck, “I hate this shirt.” He grumbled.

Bobby chuckled at him, and stood, “No, you don’t.” Bobby went to one of the drawers in the kitchen, and pulled out scissors. He then grabbed ahold of his collar in the back and cut something off. “You hate the tags.” Tags! That’s what they’re called!

His shirt didn’t itch anymore, “Thank you.” He said, rubbing his irritated neck.

“Just have a good day, Cas, and stay out of trouble.” Bobby sighed, putting a hand on his shoulder. Bobby hurried him with eating, and led the way to his truck. He felt that hot bubble in his stomach of nerves.

When they arrived at the school, he couldn’t help but feel it was going to be harder to maintain a ‘normal’ physique than expected. There were so many people, and his speech was starting to go out the door of his memory. He didn’t know if he could do this. Why was this a good idea?

“Cas, you’ll be fine. You don’t even have to talk that much. Just do everything your teachers say, and keep to yourself.” Bobby tried to encourage, having a soft tone to his voice. The one he used when he first took him away from his tree. Bobby still used it on occasions, but he remembers it mostly from then, and even then, it’s still a nice tone.

“Bobby-” His voice shook, and he gripped the door handle tight in his hand.

“You already have your schedule. You can read the signs.” Bobby’s soft tone didn’t waver, and he wished he could go back to Bobby’s house.

One more stare at Bobby, and he realized that he shouldn’t be afraid. He’s handled worse than this. He’s taken down a stag while it tried to kill him.

But then again, that was an area he was well versed in. Living in the woods with the animals, hunting for food, killing for survival. Those were things he understood. Not this. Not school. Not people.

He stepped out of the truck, pulling his bag tighter to him, and clutching his schedule a little too tight. Bobby drove off as soon as the truck door was closed.

He looked around seeing buildings everywhere. Not just the school, but houses close together. There were hardly any trees around. What they did consider trees, were very small. You couldn’t climb them. Anything bigger than that just seemed a still piss poor excuse.

He could totally run. He could. He could ditch the bag and school, and just go, but he didn’t know where he was, and still didn’t know how to get to his tree. If he left right now, the only place would be Bobby’s, and Bobby would just bring him back.

So, he walked towards the building. There were people his age all over. They were everywhere, all wearing different styles. Some even had colors of hair he’s never seen. Colors only found on flowers and crayons.

He especially paid attention to the girls. He had only met one other female. Jody Mills was older though, and had short brown hair. She was also very kind, but just as strict as Bobby. He liked her smile, and the way she bossed Bobby around. He wondered if the girls here were like her.

He also noticed a group of boys wearing similar jackets. He didn’t understand it. Some boys were taller than others. Some even greeted each other in punches on the arm. Was that a way to say hello? Why? Why greet someone by hitting them? Neither of them seemed upset by it.

He then witnessed two boys laughing, but one had the other in a lock by his neck. He remembers doing this kind of thing with a deer once, by hiding in a tree, jumping on top of it, and cutting its throat with his weapon.

Only, as he watched the boys, they were both laughing, and eventually the one in the hold was released. It was very strange. Bobby didn’t tell him about these things.

He suddenly heard a loud bell, and everyone began moving towards inside. He followed along the crowd, and was pushed by a few of them. He didn’t know where to go, and the crowd just swept him along with them.

Soon he found himself going up stairs, and into a long hallway. He found a few signs, but couldn’t stop to read them. He suddenly found enough space to breathe, and then jumped out of the way before another wave of people came at him. Another bell rang, but he didn’t know what that meant.

In a matter of seconds, the crowd got smaller and smaller. He knew they were all going to their classrooms, but didn’t know why in such a hurry. The crowd got so much thinner that he was able to find a sign without being swept away.

It took him a minute, to actually read the sign and then his paper. He could read numbers, but with that swarm, he’s practically forgotten was a 2 looks like.

“Hey,” A voice came up behind him, “You need some help?” He turned around to see a boy his height standing behind him, and with a bit of a smile.

A person was actually talking to him. Someone his age, his height, and freckles that speckled his cheeks and nose. He suddenly found himself punching the boy in the arm. He didn’t even realize he was doing it.

The boy frowned, and held his arm, “Hey! I’m just trying to help!” He didn’t know why he did that. Why did he do that?!

He suddenly shoved his schedule in the boy’s direction, right in his face. He wished words would come out of his mouth, but he’s honestly forgotten that he even has a mouth.

The boy took the paper in one hand, while still rubbing his arm. He would apologize, but he didn’t know the word for it. “Surprise. Surprise. We have the same first class. I’ll show you where it is.” The boy handed him back his schedule, and after he took it, the boy begin walking.

After a few seconds of walking through the halls, that were now empty, he found the word, “Sorry!” Which could have been said a little quieter. He honestly thinks the classroom they walked by heard him.

The boy looked at him odd, but then huffed a laugh, “Just don’t hit me again, okay?” The boy was smiling, which he guessed was a good thing.

Bobby did say making friends was a good thing, but not necessary at all. “I’m Dean Winchester, by the way.” The boy said, and he would have responded with his own name, but he just managed to remember the word 'sorry’.

“You gonna tell me yours, or are you gonna stay the non-talking type.” The boy- Dean asked, and he was smiling again. He’s beginning to like his smile. Much like he likes Jody’s.

He didn’t manage to get his name out though, especially when they stopped in front of a wooden door. “We’re here.” Dean opened the door for him, and he hesitated to walk inside.

“Welcome! You must be Casteel.” The adult smiled to him. This must be his teacher. Castiel! That’s right! That’s his name! But the teacher didn’t pronounce it right.

“Castiel.” He corrected, and noticed all the people in the room staring at him. He didn’t look at them, but he could see them from his peripheral. He also realized Dean was still standing behind him.

“Castiel.” The teacher repeated, “Welcome to English. I see you’ve met Dean.” She looked over his shoulder.

Dean clapped a hand on his shoulder, making him jump a little, “He’s lucky I found him.”

“Why don’t you two have a seat?” She motioned to the two empty seats off to the side. She began talking to the class, as she was when they walked in.

“Come on,” Dean leaned in close to whisper, “We better take notes before we miss everything.” He followed Dean to the chairs, and Dean took the one in back.

He didn’t know how much he liked Dean sitting behind him, but Dean didn’t seem like an untrustworthy person. If he was, he didn’t think Dean would bother him again if he tried something.

The class was very confusing, and at the end there was a research paper to do with a partner. Dean clapped his shoulder, declaring them as partners. He still hasn’t said anything than 'sorry’ and his name so far. Words were much easier to come by now, he just didn’t feel the need to voice them.

“Do you need help to your next class?” Dean asked as they walked out of the classroom together. He looked at his schedule, and looked at the numbers on the doors. He could read them now, and remember numbers, but having Dean give him directions seemed faster.

Dean squinted at the paper held out to him, “That’s downstairs. I can walk you, if you want. First day and all.” It was a nice offer, and one he didn’t seem inclined to turn down. He nodded, and they began walking down the hall.

“I don’t know if it’s First Day jitters, but you can talk to me.” Dean suggested. He wasn’t sure what the word 'jitters’ meant though.

“Why help me?” He questioned. It was strange, and Bobby told him if he kept his head down and stayed quiet, no one would bother him. He’s stayed quiet so far, and kept to himself. Dean just seems like the social, kind type.

Dean shrugged exaggeratingly, “You needed help. Why wouldn’t I help you?” It seemed easy enough for Dean, he still wasn’t sure about him. He didn’t trust that to be a real answer. “And it’s okay if I’m late. I’m a Hall Monitor,” Dean pulled at the open shirt he wore, “Special privileges.” Dean wagged his eyebrows at him.

He didn’t know what a Hall Monitor was. Was Dean making up words? Was it a school thing? Bobby should have told him these things. “Hall Monitor?” He chanced to ask.

“Yeah,” Dean squinted at him oddly, “I make sure people get to class on time, answer their questioned about where rooms are, even help them get to the gym when we have Pep Rally’s.” Pep Rally’s? It’s gotta be a school thing. “It’s a cool gig. Helps on college applications.”

He sighed heavily. Dean spoke too much about things he didn’t understand. “Does school end?” And he’s sure he missed a word somewhere, but he can’t think of it.

Dean laughed at the question though, “Yeah,” His laughter died down a bit, “At 2:30.”

They ended up going down a hallway that smelled bad, but didn’t seem to bother Dean. “Okay, Cas, this is PE. Since it’s lookin’ a little rainy outside, you guys will be in the gym.”

He pulled a face at the smell, “Stinks.” He looked to the room, which had no doors. Just a wall with openings on the sides to hide the room.

“Locker rooms always stinks.” Dean nodded, and the second bell rang, “I gotta get to class. Do you want me to walk you to your next one?” Dean asked, and a few people were hurrying into the 'locker rooms’. He nodded quickly, not really thinking of his answer. He just knew Dean was nice company, and very helpful.

“Alright. Just stay here when class ends, and I’ll come get you. It won’t matter if you’re late.” Dean ran off down the hall.

He forced himself into the locker room, even though naturally, a smell like this would have him turning in the opposite direction.

Dean took a while, but he showed up to walk him to his next class. After that class, which was math, and he thinks that was an entire language all together, they had lunch. Dean even offered to show him to the lunch room.

Bobby had packed him a lunch, so Dean sat him down with a few boys who wore the same jacket, and two girls. They looked like the boys from this morning. Dean introduced everyone, but he was forgetful.

“Dean’s already found the new meat?” One of them smirked, “That didn’t take long.” He wasn’t sure what the boy meant, but he’s sure it was about him, and he didn’t like to be referred to as meat. Killing him wouldn’t be easy, and none of them looked the challenge.

“Benny is just kidding, Cas.” A younger boy nudged at Benny’s arm. The boy had longer hair than the others, and was younger. He thinks his name is Sam, because this one Dean called his brother.

He pulled his lunch out of his bag, listening to the others talk and laugh. They didn’t direct too many questions to him, which he was grateful for, but when asked they were 'yes’ or 'no’ questions. Questions he had no idea about. Shaking his head was easy. He didn’t need words for this.

Dean came back, tray of food, and forced the red headed girl next to him to move down. Dean sat next to him with a smile. “Did they say anything inappropriate?” Dean turned a glare to Sam, “Sam?”

Sam put his hands up in defense, “I didn’t do anything! It was Benny and Ash mostly!” Sam was right, but something told him he shouldn’t say anything. He didn’t want to say anything wrong, which he’s bound to do soon.

He bit into his sandwich, not liking the taste. Dean noticed his face, “No good, huh? Well, the lunch here isn’t so great either, but you can have some of mine, if you want.” He squinted at Dean, then the tray being pushed toward him.

He has no experience of other people than Bobby and Jody, and they are both nice to him. Bobby’s warned him about other people though, and told him it was safer to keep to himself.

He looked down at the tray, and then Dean handed over the fork in his hand. He took it with hesitation, trying to remember all his lessons in manors.

He first took a bite from the macaroni and cheese closest to him. It wasn’t as good as Jody’s, but it was much better than his sandwich.

“Well, I’m glad to see you like it.” Dean chuckled from him taking another bite. He then tried the ham in the middle, but it needed to be cut up. Instead of handing him the knife, he stabbed the ham, while Dean cut a piece off with the knife.

He heard some of the boys snorting with laughter, but he was too involved with the much better food that Dean had.

He looked up at Dean, realizing that the nice thing to do would offer Dean his food. He held out his sandwich to Dean, “Here.” Dean nodded, and took the sandwich.

“Thanks. You can have the rest of mine.” Dean smiled, pushing the tray in his direction. Dean took a bite from the sandwich, not making a face from the taste. He seemed contempt with the taste.

“Aww.” Another boy said, that seemed to appear in front of them, “Sharing with the new guy. How-”

“Shut it, Crowley.” Dean hissed, and he didn’t honestly think Dean could have a tone like that. He quickly learned that this Crowley was a problem. He could almost feel his instincts kick in. The way Crowley smirked, and eyes full of dangerous amusement.

“Of course! Snatch up all the new innocent one while they’re still fresh.” Crowley jeered, making Benny start to turn around to face him, but then a girl came up with long black hair, leaning heavily on Benny’s back.

“He’s cute! He’s much cuter than you said he’d be!” She smiled wide, but something told him she was just as much trouble as Crowley. Benny shrugged her off, but not too harshly to make her fall.

“Meg here is quite smitten with you, Castiel. When you get tired of the dreary, dumb football player, come find me.” Crowley began to walk away, “Come along, Meg.”

“Bye, Castiel.” Meg winked and blew him a kiss. He watched as they left the cafeteria completely.

“Those are total jerks, Cas. Just try to ignore them.” Sam advised with the same look of distain as everyone else. “You too, Dean.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Dean brushed Sam’s advice off. He didn’t like this look on Dean. Dean was angry, but also looked upset in a sad way. He didn’t understand why.

“They are bad people.” He said, wondering why he decided to speak now, and about this. Maybe to inform Dean that he didn’t like them.

“If they bother you, you let me know, okay?” Dean looked very serious now. Still angry, but almost determined, and he could understand that determination. The determination to handle a threat when necessary, but he didn’t need Dean’s help with this threat.

“Crowley cannot hurt me. He is small.” He mentioned, making Dean’s face soften in amusement.

“Don’t get in a fight, okay? You can get in trouble.” Dean warned, and he felt very confused at that because if he needed to protect himself, how without violence?

“So can you, chief.” Benny pointed out.

They didn’t talk much after that. The red head beside Dean, who he found out was named Charlie, spoke of a game, he supposes. It sounds like a game. Nothing Bobby’s ever told him.

After lunch, Dean walked him to his last class, which they actually had together. It was biology, and understood this far less than math. Dean sat next to him though.

He didn’t know what a friendship was. Bobby didn’t really tell him about it. Bobby’s just only mentioned the word and making that with people. He wonders if that’s what him and Dean have now. Dean was still a stranger; a helpful one, and that’s declared to protect him against a threat. He doesn’t know what to call that, but he’d like to put a name to it.

“You have a ride home?” Dean asked, as they walked to the front of the building after school was over.

“Yes.” He nodded, simply, already seeing Bobby’s truck.

“Alright. I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Dean nodded back, but still stood there. Saying goodbye to Jody always came with a hug, and he wondered if he should do that now. He liked hugs, and maybe Dean like them too. He decided to go for it. “Oh, hey.” Dean said in surprise, and patted his back.

This wasn’t the same as with Jody, so he let go quickly. Dean looked odd; nervous. Maybe awkward.

“I’m glad we’re friends, Cas.” Dean said, and lightly tapped his upper arm in a soft punch. He grinned from remembering this morning, and then Dean walked away, back into the building.

He walked towards Bobby’s truck, and climbed in. “So,” Bobby said, pulling away, “How was your first day?”

He went into explaining how awful it is with all the people, but that he made a friend. Bobby worried, but also looked happy for him.

“What is a friend?” He asked as they finally arrived at the house.

Bobby thought a moment before answering, “Someone you enjoy being around and talking with.” It seemed simple enough, and he could definitely place Dean as a friend. He could also place Jody and Bobby as friends.

“All the time?” He asked, because sometimes he didn’t like being around Bobby. Sometimes Bobby frustrated him.

Bobby shook his head, “Friends argue and fight, and some stop talking to each other, but some stay friends even when they’re mad. They work through what’s upsetting them, and get over it.”

He sighed because it was actually more work than he thought it would be. But Dean was nice, and so were his friends and brother. If him and Dean are friends just from today, then he doesn’t see anything troubling.

—

Okay, so maybe it is a lot more work than he thought. Dean talks a lot. It’s been four days knowing Dean. Just four, but hearing Dean talk feels like longer.

He still hasn’t said much, and Dean hasn’t complained. Dean’s friends do mention how quiet he is, but Dean defends him. Saying he’s shy, which he isn’t, but he was glad to let Dean think that.

They’ve been working on this research paper, which Bobby’s been helping him mostly. He didn’t know anything about research, or what the subject was on. Bobby helped with all his homework, actually.

Dean said they’re supposed to work on it together. That’s what partners mean, but they only work on it in class.

“Hey, um,” Dean seemed nervous, as they were walking to their last class, “Since this paper is due Monday, we should do some more work on it. Do you wanna come over to my place, or I can come over to yours? Whichever is cool with your parents.”

He didn’t know if Bobby would be okay with either. Bobby was fine with him having a friend, but Bobby hasn’t met Dean, and he knows how Bobby feels about other people.

“I have to ask.” He shrugged.

“I have a cell phone. You can call him right now before we get in class.” Dean pulled out a phone from his pocket. These still escaped his understanding.

He had Bobby’s number written down in a little notepad. Dean took them just outside the building so he could talk without so much noise. He typed in the number slowly, and then pushed the green Call button.

“Who is this?” Bobby answered gruffly. Bobby didn’t know the number, and didn’t like random numbers calling.

“Castiel. I am using Dean’s phone.” He told Bobby, looking at Dean, but then he turned away.

“What’re you doing calling? You have another hour. Are you okay?” Bobby voiced took a worried tone, but he quickly assured Bobby he was fine.

“The paper homework. We have to work on it, and Dean wants to come over, or I go with him to his house.” This is probably the most Dean has ever heard him speak, but he didn’t look at Dean for a reaction.

Bobby took a moment before answering. He knew Bobby wouldn’t like this, “He can come here. I need to meet this kid first. I’ll still be picking you up though.” And he already knew Bobby would take that option. He was still surprised Bobby let him out of the house. Letting him go over to someone else’s house was an entire thing all together.

“Okay.” He said, and then hung up. He turned to Dean, holding the phone out to him, “You can come over.”

“Awesome! I usually drive Sam home, but he can take the bus today.” Dean grinned happily, and they walked back inside to their classroom.

—

Dean walked with him to the front where Bobby would be waiting. Bobby was standing outside of his truck this time, leaning against it, arms crossed.

“Hello. You must be Castiel’s father.” Dean greeted, holding his hand out, “I’m Dean Winchester.” Bobby shook Dean’s hand.

“Bobby Singer.” Bobby simply said, looking Dean up and down.

“Mr. Singer, I have my own car in the parking lot. If you wouldn’t mind me following.” Dean mentioned, and Bobby just nodded. “I’ll be back then.” Dean ran off back inside the building, and Bobby turned his gaze to him.

“He seems nice.” Bobby shrugged.

“He is. I did not know he had a car.” He nodded, and they got inside the truck. It didn’t take Dean long at all to drive up beside them, and give a thumbs up. He didn’t know what that meant though, but Bobby seemed to understand.

Bobby and him drove in silence, and he looked out of the side mirror to Dean’s car occasionally. He wondered how far Dean lived away compared to Bobby.

They entered the house together, “Jody’s coming by with dinner later. You two can study in the kitchen or your room.” Bobby told him.

“Are you staying for dinner?” Bobby directed towards Dean.

“Oh, um, it’s up to you really. My curfew is 11.” Dean informed, and Bobby confirmed Dean was staying. He nodded, and walked upstairs to his room with Dean in follow.

“Well, your dad doesn’t mess around.” Dean noted, walking into his bedroom, “I can see where you get your talkative spirit from.”

He was confused at this, “He talks too much.” He shook his head.

“It’s a joke, Cas.” Dean laughed, sitting down on his bed, and beginning to pull his books out. He didn’t understand the joke, but let it go.

He closed his bedroom door, and sat on the floor near Dean. He didn’t want to be on his bed more than he had to. The ground and floors were still more comfortable.

Dean learned pretty quickly that he didn’t read that well. He knew it was something to disclose, but Dean picked up on it, and didn’t make a fuss about it, or laugh. Dean just told him to find sentences with certain words in them that they could use, and Dean would decipher from the necessary ones to the off topic ones.

As they continued to work on the paper, all of which Dean was writing, they were pretty quiet. He liked it. Sitting in the quiet with Dean. Even though they were focused in their books, it was peaceful.

He thinks he would like to spend more time with Dean like this, but Dean was talkative. Maybe he needed to tell Dean that. Maybe Dean would enjoy the quiet as much as he does.

Dean had moved to the floor sometime in their research. They were almost done since most of the essay needed to just be pulled together and written down. “So, Cas, do you listen to music?” Dean asked, with his pencil still moving.

“No.” He shook his head. He doesn’t actually know what that is. Bobby nor Jody has shown him music.

“What? Really?” Dean looked at his surprised, but he didn’t feel odd since Dean was still smiling, “I have some great tunes in my car. Let me go get'em!” Dean ran out of the room in a hurry.

He didn’t understand the importance, and he hoped it wouldn’t freak him out. He didn’t know what to expect at all.

It took Dean a while to come back, but when he did, he was holding a box full of smaller plastic boxes. “Here.” Dean sat down, setting the box aside, and slipping a half circle thing on top of his head that covered his ears.

He really didn’t know what to expect. Is he supposed to hear this music? He stared at Dean, trying to remain calm and straight faced. He didn’t want to appear afraid.

Suddenly, he heard noises. Noises in a rhythm, and he thinks he knows what music is. He’s made and heard rhythms in the forest. This was much different though. There was also a voice with the noises, but it wasn’t talking. Everything was loud, but not in a sense that it hurt his ears. He liked it. Even if fingers were moving along to the beat.

Dean was smiling bright at him. He was glad Dean seemed to find happiness in showing him this. He listened for as long as Dean allowed him, or at least until it stopped. He looked confused when the music stopped, but then started up again sounding different. Dean took the ear device off at that.

“Did you like it?” Dean asked, looking hopeful.

“I did.” He nodded with a small smile.

“You can listen to some more as we work, if you want.” Dean offered, and he nodded because music was new and exciting. Dean put the ear device back on his head, and played the music again.

As they worked, he found himself nodding along to the rhythm of the music, and hitting his pencil on his books to the beat. He was quickly realizing that every few minutes of music was somewhat different, but still the same sound. He wondered how different sounds could be.

The ear device was suddenly being pulled down to his neck, and he looked to see Dean looking up at Bobby. “Dinner’s here.” Bobby said.

“Bobby! Music!” He exclaimed, pointing to the ear device around his neck, not even accounting that Dean was right there, and talking in complete sentences were highly necessary to keep an appearance Bobby wanted to to uphold.

“What band is that?” Bobby asked Dean.

“Led Zeppelin, sir. I figured start him off with The Greats since he said he doesn’t listen to music.” Dean shrugged his answer.

“Can’t argue with that.” Bobby smirked, and left the room. He and Dean followed downstairs to the kitchen.

“Hey, Cas!” Jody smiled, coming in close for a hug. He liked Jody’s hugs. He remembered a few times he would seek Jody out just for a hug because he was tired for being at Bobby’s.

Human affection was definitely new, but he quickly found he desired it sometimes. Him and Bobby didn’t hug much, or if at all, but on rare occasions, he’d seek out to hug him if Jody wasn’t around. Bobby never complained about it.

“I got us some burgers. Figured Bobby hasn’t been getting you any.” She teased Bobby.

“He gets by just fine.” Bobby grunted, and sat at the table.

“Jody. This is Dean. My friend.” He sort of introduced them. He was also hesitant in calling Dean his friend, still unsure on the word and their form of relationship, but he couldn’t deny it made him feel good to call Dean his friend. He still wasn’t 100% sure he could trust Dean. He thinks friendship needs trust.

“Dean, it’s good to meet you. I’ve heard some things about you.” Jody shook Dean’s hand, “Since I’d say I’m one of Castiel’s guardians, it’s my job to let you know that if you mess with him or hurt him, I’ll be your nightmare, son.”

Dean became very serious, but not scared, “Yes, ma'am. No need to worry at all.” He honestly thought any threats would come from Bobby, but his threats and protective manor came in looks and demeanor. Jody was very bunt with hers.

“Good. Let’s eat then.” She smiled, and they all sat at the table. Jody got a lot more burgers than for people, mostly because he could eat three burgers by himself. They knew him well, but obviously Dean didn’t. Dean had just one burger and some fries.

They went right back upstairs to finish their homework. Only, Dean collapsed on the bed, and pulled his cell phone out, while he went right back on the floor where he left his text book.

“Cas. It’s Friday. Are you really gonna do all your homework?” Dean asked rolling onto his stomach to look at him.

“Friday?” He didn’t understand what the day of the week had to do with homework.

“Yeah. The weekend. No school.” Dean said obviously. He still didn’t understand, but if Dean thought him doing his homework right now was weird, he should definitely stop. Bobby would help him later anyway because a lot of it he didn’t know what or how to do.

He stayed on the floor, not knowing what to do. Usually, he went outside for a walk or climb. Dean was still looking at his phone. Until he suddenly wasn’t.

“Sorry. My dad was telling me not to be out too late even thought it’s the weekend.” Dean informed, sliding off of the bed and onto the floor. “So, what do you like to do?” Dean asked, pocketing his phone, and putting his books away in his bag.

He took a while to answer, just staring, because he didn’t really understand the question. “What do you do for fun, or at least this time of night?” Dean elaborated.

“Outside. Climbing trees.” He answered, actually really wanting to do that now.

“Oh, cool! Do you have like a treehouse?” Dean asked with excitement, but telling Dean about his tree wouldn’t matter since they couldn’t just go out and see it. He didn’t even know where it was.

“No.” He shook his head, “Not anymore.” And he knows Bobby said not to talk about where he once lived with other people, but he can’t help it. He misses his tree.

“What happened to it?” Dean asked, his tone taking a softer turn.

He shouldn’t tell Dean. He could be taken away by other people who won’t do him any good. That’s what Bobby said. Bobby made it clear that living with him was the better option, and so far it’s been great. If he were to leave, it would only be to go to his tree.

So he shook his head at Dean and looked away. He couldn’t talk about it, even though he wanted to, at least with Dean.

“Alright,” Dean didn’t broach that subject anymore, “Why don’t we go for a walk then?” Dean suggested, and he could do that.

They stood up, and he didn’t bother putting his shoes on. They went downstairs, but Bobby stopped them.

“Where are you two going?” Bobby asked, eyeing both of them.

“Walk.” He didn’t know why Bobby was asking. Almost every night he went for a walk. What made it different that he went with Dean? Bobby just shooed them away.

He showed Dean the path he’d been working on. It wasn’t anything special. Just a broken branch at every tree to show where he was going, and over time the grass and dirt would turn into a path all on its own. It pretty much looked like a path since he’s been working on it for months. Dean even helped in kicking his boots in the dirt to mess up the grass.

He also showed Dean a few trees to climb. Granted, Dean was very hesitant in climbing them, so he found Dean an easy one to climb. They sat up in that tree together, smiling and huffing loudly.

“The way you climb up these trees, it’s almost like you’re flying.” Dean comments. He let Dean stay close to the trunk of the tree to hold onto. If he could get Dean to climb some more, he wouldn’t be so scared.

“Thanks for not taking me up so high. I’m afraid of heights.” He didn’t consider Dean being afraid of heights. He thought it was just from doing something he wasn’t used to.

“If we climb more trees, you will not be scared.” He tried to tell Dean.

“Nah, man, I’ve always been scared of heights. I can climb a little bit, but not like you. I can’t even fly in a plane.” Dean shook his head, looking down at the ground.

“I have never been in a plane.” He shrugged, even though it was very interesting, and something he wants to experience.

“I have. Once, and it was horrible. Hated every second of it. We even dropped a few feet. I thought I was going to die.” Dean chuckled, but he could see the memory made Dean uncomfortable and frightened.

“Can we get down?” Dean asked, and he nodded, quickly helping Dean down. He showed Dean where to put his feet and hands, and they were soon on the ground.

“You did good, Dean.” He congratulated him. He learned pretty quickly that encouragement helped a lot in continuing further actions. Maybe encouraging Dean in climbing will get him to climb some more.

“Let’s head back. I could use some water.” Dean suggested, and they were walking back to the house. They were quiet a while, and it was nice. Just like when they were studying earlier.

“Dean? Are we friends?” He had to ask, because he really didn’t know. How Bobby described friendship felt an awful lot like what him and Dean have and do, but he just didn’t know.

“Yeah, Cas. I consider you my friend. Am I yours?” Dean asked, and if Dean thought of him as a friend, then he felt the same.

“Yes.” He nodded, smiling, and they were close to the house. When they went inside, he was sure they’d go right up to his room after they got Dean a glass of water, but Bobby stood there telling Dean it was time to go home. Dean agreed, and went upstairs for his music and bag.

He didn’t follow Dean up because Bobby wanted to talk to him. Bobby told him the polite thing to do would be to walk Dean to the front door and say goodbye, but he wanted to walk Dean out to his car. Bobby told him that was an okay thing to do, so he did it. Dean didn’t even seem to mind at all.

“This was fun.” Dean chuckled, putting his music in his car on the seat. “If your dad is okay with it, maybe we can do something tomorrow?” He was actually looking forward to the possibility of seeing Dean more.

“That sounds nice.” He smiled and nodded. They were quiet a moment, and he could feel the air getting a bit awkward. He decided to try hugging Dean again. Not only did he really want a hug, but something about Dean made him want to get closer and hold him.

Dean didn’t disagree with it like the first time, and he didn’t pat his back awkwardly. Dean just held him in an embrace that he would usually have with Jody on occasions when he needed it. It was definitely longer than a 'hello’ or 'goodbye’ hug, and he was glad Dean didn’t pull away.

He was the first to pull away, and Dean smiled affectionately at him. He watched Dean get in his car, and drive off before going back inside.

—

Bobby needed the morning, and majority of the afternoon before he answered him on going out with Dean. It was maddening to wait for Bobby to make up his mind.

Bobby reluctantly let him go though, and he used Bobby’s phone to call Dean since Bobby still had Dean’s number from when he called. Dean was very excited, and left almost immediately to pick him up.

He didn’t know how Dean knew to get to his house, but maybe Bobby told him from Bobby snatching the phone away to threaten and warn Dean. It didn’t matter too much. Bobby was protective. He can get protective too, and so can Dean. It was a natural instinct he knew too well.

He didn’t know what him and Dean would be doing, but he thinks Dean told Bobby. He didn’t mind not knowing. He trusted Dean.

Well.. He trusted Dean enough to go out with him tonight, but he thinks tonight will be the test to see if he can really trust him.

Dean wouldn’t have school or Bobby around. It would just be them. For all he knew, Dean could very well be planning something, but he doesn’t think so.

Even if Dean was planning something, he could handle himself. Dean wasn’t much bigger than him. He could take him.

—

“You ready?” Dean asked as he got in Dean’s car.

He nodded, “Yes.” Dean was playing music, but he wasn’t sure how. It came from the car, but he couldn’t find exactly where. “Where are we going?” He decided to ask.

Dean was already driving away, “Well, I told your dad we were going to my house to watch a movie, and we can do that, or we can go out and see one, or do something else. There’s a lake nearby. Maybe we can see a movie then the lake.” Dean gave him the options. “Did you eat?”

“No, but I do like the lake.” He hadn’t swam in a lake in a long time. He missed that cool water.

“Alright, lake it is, but first we eat. We can swing by my place and get some towels.” Dean said, and it didn’t take long at all to get to Dean’s house. Dean lived almost as far as the school.

They went inside for Dean to grab towels, but they also got food that Dean’s father made. He was a taller man who definitely gave off intimidating vibes, and wouldn’t go down without a fight. He thinks Dean would be like that too, but he could see that easily with Mr. Winchester, even with that polite smile.

Sam came down to say hello, but Dean had them rushing out the door after they ate.

It took a while to get to the lake, and by then the sun was setting and almost gone. He wasted no time in taking off his clothes and running into the water.

He really missed this. He’d almost forgotten how fresh and cool the water could be. All he has now is showers.

He swam around, and down until he reached the bottom, or as far as he could get before he needed air. He missed the thrill of holding his breath, of swimming.

He breached the surface so quickly, he almost ran into Dean. “Hey.” Dean smiled.

“Thank you, Dean!” He hugged him tight. “I really missed this. Thank you.” He was so happy. From his 7 months of being with Bobby, he was finally able to smile and laugh.

Dean hugged him back, “I’m glad you’re happy, Cas. Didn’t think this would make you this happy though.” He chuckled.

They didn’t really let go, but he pulled back a little to look at Dean. Dean didn’t hesitate closing that gap, though, in pressing his lips his. He pushed away from Dean though.

“What are you doing?” He asked, not knowing this behavior. Not knowing how to react to it. It felt nice, but why? What did it mean? Is this what friends do? He’s never done this with Bobby or Jody.

“I’m sorry. I like you, and I thought-” Dean paused looking scared, “Cas, I’m really sorry. I thought you liked me too. I should have asked.”

“I do like you. You are my friend.” He looked at Dean odd. He suddenly became slightly aware of how dark it had become, and only the moonlight to see by.

“I thought you wanted to be more than friends.” Dean said, as though that clarified anything.

“I do not understand.” He shook his head, looking down at Dean’s lips. He really wanted Dean to do that thing again. He got closer to Dean.

“There’s friends, and then-”

“Dean,” He stopped him from talking. Whatever the explanation was, he could wait for it, “Do it again.”

“Really?” Dean asked surprised, and he just nodded, coming closer. Dean placed a gentle hand to the back of his neck, and pressed his lips to his again. He wasn’t sure what to do, and Dean pulled away. “Is this your first kiss?” Kiss? Is that what this was called?

“Yes.” He answered, touching Dean’s lips with his fingertips.

“Just let me do the work. You just do what I tell you, okay?” Dean informed, “You tell me if you don’t like it after.” Dean came back in to kiss his lips.

“Press your lips to mine.” So he did. Every time Dean pulled away and came back, he quickly understood how to kiss back, or at least move with it.

“Open your mouth and move your tongue with mine slowly.” It was odd, and not something he would think would be enjoyable, but he did as told. Dean tasted like the chicken from dinner.

He suddenly felt his body relax as Dean kissed him. He felt tingly all the way down to his toes, and he didn’t want to move.

“Woh,” Dean exclaimed softly, pulling him closer, “I got you.” He’d almost went under the water from not holding himself up. He’d gone so slack, his mind went blank, and he forgotten to keep himself a float.

Dean guided his legs to wrap around his hips, and his arms around his shoulders. This was definitely a new position to have with someone, but he wouldn’t complain since it was Dean.

Dean went back to kissing him as he held him. He wasn’t sure how long they kissed, but when Dean pulled away again, he’d never felt so at ease.

“I like kissing.” He sighed, closing his eyes, not worrying at all for Dean holding his weight.

He heard Dean chuckle, “Good thing your first kiss is with someone who’s awesome at it. And I think you’re the only person who’s enjoyed my kissing this much.”

He only hummed at this, letting himself soak in the way Dean’s fingers felt against his back. Another great feeling. Dean’s fingers began sliding to his front though. “I can take care of this, if you want me to.” Dean touched lightly at his penis, making him jump from being relaxed.

No one but himself has touched him there. Bobby made it pretty clear that no one is supposed to see any of that but himself. He’d only stripped down in front of Dean because he was too excited to remember. Now he was hyper aware of being wrapped around Dean and being held by him, naked.

“Sorry. I won’t if-”

“No. I want you to.” He nodded, because he could trust Dean. He could feel that trust now. Dean gave him this happiness of the lake. Dean was good. Letting him get close wasn’t a danger.

Dean grasped his cock loosely, and he wasn’t aware of how hard his was. He remembered having to do this himself once a week or two, and it did feel good, but he had different things to fill his time. Having someone else do it was completely different. His body gave into the feeling immediately. He gasped as Dean tightened his grip and stroked.

“That feel good?” Dean asked, his mouth close to his. He nodded, giving an airy moan as Dean moved his thumb over the top.

Dean kissed him again, and it added to the feel. He was definitely not going to last long at all. Dean was very good, and this was new. Sharing this with someone else was new and exciting.

As he felt the build up, Dean must have felt it too because he went a little faster. Just enough to send him over the edge, and grab onto Dean’s hair.

He moaned loudly into it, until the feeling died down, and Dean stopped stroking. He laid into Dean now, head resting on Dean’s shoulder, and Dean running his hand over his back.

“That was better than by myself.” He sighed, feeling a little sleepy.

“It’s always better when someone else does it. Well, someone who knows what they’re doing.” Dean laughed.

They stayed in the water a little longer, or at least until he could move on his own again. Their hands were pruned, and he knew that was a sign they were in the water a lot longer than maybe they planned. He knew when he had to be back at Bobby’s, and worried it had been past that time.

“Dean, what time is it?” He asked as he dried off with the towel Dean gave him. He didn’t notice until now that Dean swam in his underwear.

“It’s midnight, and your dad has been calling.” Dean looked worried. “Think he’ll be mad?” Midnight meant it was 12am. He was supposed to be back by 10. He’d be surprised if Bobby wasn’t mad. He used Dean’s phone to call Bobby.

“Bobby?” He said, so Bobby knew it was him and not Dean.

“Castiel! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Where are you?” Bobby asked in a hurry sounding.. worried?

“I am fine.” He answered to ease Bobby.

“Then where the hell are you?! I told you 10! You had me worried sick, boy.” Bobby yelled.

“Bobby, we went in the lake. We did not hear Dean’s phone. Sorry.” He explained, the short version. He would have to explain everything else later.

Dean came close and took the phone, “Mr. Singer, don’t blame Cas. I left my phone in the car. There’s really no excuse. You told me when to bring him home, and I’m really sorry I didn’t keep better track of time.”

Dean could really string words together much better than he can. He hoped he would be able to speak well like that.

He could hear Bobby yelling some more, and then Dean held the phone out to him.

“So, you’re not hurt?” Bobby asked him.

“I am fine. I had a lot of fun. Dean is trustworthy.” He said proudly. Bobby knows more or less about his instincts. How he had to rely on them living on his own. If he could trust Dean, then so can Bobby.

“Yeah. I figured you were gonna say that.” Bobby sighed. “Are you coming home, or are you staying with Dean?” It was a strange question. Why wouldn’t he come home? It was night, and he had to go to bed.

“Why would I stay with Dean?” He asked, looking over at Dean, and Dean was suddenly nodded and smiling. He didn’t understand.

Dean whispered, “You can totally spend the night at my house.” And Dean seemed really excited.

“I’m saying it’s late, and if you trust Dean, you can sleep at his parent’s house, or have him drive you all the way back out here.” Bobby explained, and he fell silent.

He hadn’t slept in any other house but Bobby’s. He didn’t know what to do, or how he should be. Plus, him and Dean did something together that he wanted Bobby to explain.

He looked at Dean still smiling and looking hopeful. Bobby can explain tomorrow.

“I would like to stay with Dean.” He said, and Dean whispered a 'yes’ in his answer.

“Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow. No hurry home either. Tell Dean I said that.” Bobby said, and they hung up.

He handed Dean back his phone, “He said no hurry home.”

“Yes! That means you can stay longer tomorrow!” Dean was still smiling, and he noticed Dean had pants on. He was still naked.

A light breeze blew passed them, and they both shivered. “Come on. Let’s get home so we can take hot showers.” That sounded very appealing to him. If there’s anything good he can take away from Bobby finding him, it’s hot showers and baths without having to heat water over a fire first.

He dried off with a towel and got dressed quickly. Dean drove them back to the house with his music playing, and he recognized it from the ear device from yesterday.

When they arrived at Dean’s, it was dark inside. They had to be quiet, and he thinks he should teach Dean how to be quiet. Hunting with him would be a nightmare. They’d never catch anything.

“You take the first shower, okay?” Dean said, moving around the room, pulling clothes out of drawers. “Would you be comfortable sharing the bed, or no?” Dean asked, and he looked to the bed. He wouldn’t say he can’t sleep in a bed, but he’s still getting used to it.

“We can share.” He nodded. Dean smiled at this, and then took him to the bathroom to show him the shower.

He was under the hot water in no time, and nearly forgot to wash himself. He did it quickly so he could spend more time just standing under the hot water.

“Cas? You okay?” Dean was suddenly in the bathroom.

“Yes.” He was confused by the question, and Dean must have noticed.

“I got worried something happened since you been in there so long.” Dean chuckled, and he didn’t realize how long was too long, so he shut the water off a and stepped out.

Dean was still standing there. “Woh! Sorry! There’s a fresh towel right there.” Dean looked away from him, and pointed to a towel hanging up. “I’m gonna leave.” Dean left to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

It was definitely strange behavior since Dean has seen him naked already, and even touched him. Just thinking about on it makes him want Dean to touch him again.

When he came back to Dean’s room, Dean gave him clean clothes of his own to wear. Dean then left to the bathroom to shower.

He got dressed, and proceeded to look around Dean’s room. Dean had many different kinds of things, and it made him realize how little he had. He actually had next to nothing of possessions, mostly because he had to leave everything he had behind at his tree. He wonders if they’re still there.

“Hey, why aren’t you in bed?” Dean asked, coming back from the shower. He was in different clothes, and his hair ruffled wildly.

“You have a lot of things.” He mentioned, holding a knife in its sheath. Bobby has a few himself.

“Yeah. I need to get rid of some stuff.” Dean shrugged, and then climbed into bed. He set the knife back down on the dresser, and followed Dean into bed.

Dean’s bed wasn’t as soft as his. It wasn’t hard, but he didn’t feel like he was going to be sucked in. Dean then turned the lamp off next to his bed, putting the room in darkness.

“I like your bed. Mine is too soft.” He covered himself in the blankets, and even finding the pillow was actually a little too soft. It was off putting. “I do not like your pillow though.”

“Oh, let’s trade.” Dean said, and they switched pillows. “Better?”

“Yes. Thank you.” He nodded, finding this pillow much better. He thinks he could actually sleep better in this bed than in his own.

“Dean?” He turned to look at Dean, and his eyes were closed. Dean hummed in reply, opening his eyes. “Kiss me again?” He asked, and Dean smiled widely. Dean came in close pressing his lips to his.

“You don’t have to ask, Cas. You can kiss me whenever you want to.” Dean told him. Dean pulled away further though, “Actually, don’t kiss me in front of my dad, but other than that, whenever you want.”

Dean came back to kiss, but he pulled away, “Why not in front of your dad?”

“Ehh,” Dean groaned, “He’s not really cool with me liking guys. He knows, but wants to forget, and I’d rather keep him in the dark where he’d like to stay.” Dean shrugged.

“What is wrong with liking guys? Should you like girls?” He wasn’t sure at all how gender mattered. Bobby nor Jody has explained the different sex. They’ve just said that they both have different organs in their pants, and girls and boy can make a baby, but they never went into detail, or the social normality of relationships. He doesn’t even know what girls’ organs look like.

“I like both actually. It’s just more accepting to like the opposite sex than the same.” Dean explained.

He pinched his brow in confusion, “It should not matter.”

“That’s what I’m saying, but it’s not that simple.” Dean shrugged, pulling him closer. “Can we go back to kissing now?” And he nodded.

He liked how easy it was with Dean now. It was still it little difficult to keep up, and Dean handled him so well.

He lifted his leg up onto Dean’s hip to try and be closer. He felt his cock press against Dean’s leg, and it was a little hard again. “You want me to take care of that again?” Dean asked, and he nodded without hesitation. “Okay, but you have to be quiet. Don’t want my dad or Sam to hear us.”

Dean was mouthing at his neck, and reached into the waistband of his underwear. Dean gripped his cock with more confidence this time, and pulled it out of his underwear.

He breathed heavy, but didn’t let out of a sound. He fisted Dean’s shirt as Dean stroked him. He even moved his hips in rhythm with Dean’s hand.

Dean removed his mouth from his neck to kiss him again. He liked when Dean touched him and kissed him at the same time. He tried to be quiet, but when he felt himself getting closer, a whimper escaped into Dean’s mouth.

Dean moved himself, and he found his face being pressed into Dean’s chest, but not by Dean himself. He cried out a little into Dean’s chest as he came. He continued to hold onto Dean even after he was through.

“You okay?” Dean coaxed him, rubbing his back. He nodded, with his face still buried into Dean’s chest. It still felt so amazing for Dean to touch him. He doesn’t think he’ll ever touch himself again because it will never be like Dean.

“Let me get something to clean this up.” Dean tried to pull away. He understood the mess he made. They weren’t in the lake for the water to take it away. He also never found a bed to be so comfortable as of right now. He even thinks his own bed would be really comfortable in his current state.

Dean came back with a washcloth, wiping up the mess from the bed, and from his soft cock. He didn’t feel Dean go far before Dean was pulling his shirt up to kiss his chest.

“That feels good.” He lazily said, putting his fingers into Dean’s hair.

“Good. I like kissing and touching you.” Dean replied, continuing to kiss his chest and semi-abs. Dean didn’t do it for too long, before he came to lay next to him again. Dean pulled him in close, kissing his lips softly.

“Ready to sleep?” And he just nodded, very quickly liking Dean holding him like this. He didn’t know much about how humans interacted with each other, or what kind of friendship this was with Dean, but he liked it very much, and hoped they continued like this for a long time.


End file.
